


A Group That Nearly Became Historic

by ElisabethMonroe



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A screenplay in which:<br/>Marius is the new kid<br/>Enjolras is fixing everything<br/>The Les Amis are changing the world<br/>And Prom is eight months away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory

A Group That Very Nearly Became Historic

Episode: 0101

“Pilot”

 

Written by

Elisabeth Monroe

 

 

 

** Characters **

**Enjolras** \- Greek, enigmatic leader, traditionally beautiful, intelligent, firey, stubborn to a fault, not-self-caring, serious, autistic, asexual

 **Combeferre** \- Enjolras’ best friend, African American, bespectled, extremely intelligent, virtuous, philosophical, believes in everything that has not been disproved, wants to be a doctor or author or philosopher or astronomer or teacher

 **Courfeyrac** \- Enjolras and Combeferre’s best friend, Cuban, fashionable, very out/very proud, the friendly center and most empathetic, actor and kindergarten teacher

 **Jehan** \- Poet, genderfluid, loves love, plays flute, probably high at time of action, can be terrifying, loves their friends more than anything in the world

 **Feuilly** \- Orphan, self-educated, works a billion jobs, ginger, Polish, makes fans, caring but rough around the edges because of his upbringing

 **Bahorel** -Boxer, falls in with the wrong crowd a lot, loving, huge, has a Mohawk that he dyes a lot, football team but outly gay, good at men’s fashion, does not want to be a lawyer, probably going into the military, smarter than he looks

 **Bossuet** \- African American, tall and skinny, extremely unlucky but always happy, balding, loving, never alone

 **Joly** \- Bossuet’s roommate, medical student who believes he has everything he’s learned about (including menopause), uses a cane, has a prosthetic leg

 **Grantaire** \- Bossuet and Joly’s best friend, Middle-Eastern, a cynic amongst optimists, drunk, abused as a child, really bad at math, self-destructive, in love with Enjolras, v. artistic, good at all arts

 **Eponine** \- V. poor, v. cunning, v. angry, taking care of her little brother, basically living on her own, conscious of her looks/could be pretty, in love with Marius

 **Marius** \- Geeky new comer, very good with languages, not so good with speaking to people, comes from a rich background but has recently lost it, ‘Fiscally conservative, socially liberal’, tries really really hard and doesn’t get far with it, in love with Cosette

 **Cosette** \- Very pretty, very smart, the opposite of Marius in that she was poor and is now rich, adopted by Valjean, HBIC

 **Musichetta** \- Pretty gypsy-ish, older, dating Joly or Bossuet, owns the Musain, v. boho, loving, mother-esque to the rest of the group

 **Jean Valjean** \- Cosette’s father, veteran, ex-convict turned good man, hides his past, trying to deal with Javert

 **Javert** \- Cop who’s trying to catch the boys, constantly arresting them, chasing after Valjean as well

 **Montparnasse** \- Resident drug dealer, very fancy, very beautiful, rarely at school, thinks he’s all that, has convinced others as well

 **Claquesous** \- Montparnasse’s right hand in several ways, always wears a mask, always dresses darkly, has black black skin, is ‘shadow and night and rarely seen’, much more dangerous than Montparnasse

 

** Setting **

The entire series focuses around this group of teenagers so most of it happens in a high school, usually the school room they use to hold their meetings. It does flash to gyms, cafeterias, locker rooms, sporting events, and rallies or protests that the group establishes. The second most visited area is a café, the Musain, where the teens hang out and socialize.

 **Hugo High** \- A school that is located right at the intersection of the rich and poor neighborhoods in the area, causing a split in the population of the school, old but being renovated

 **The Café Musain** \- The café that Musichetta owns, where the Amis always meet outside of school, homey and comfortable, very small-business-esque, has a backroom where the Amis stay

 **Enjolras’ Home** \- Mansion, not homey, proper and neat all the time, very expensive

 **Combeferre’s Room** \- Messy, neutral colors, cramped with books all the time, chill area

 **Courfeyrac’s Home** \- Colorful, loud, big/open, party area

 **Grantaire’s Studio** \- Was a secret, has art area, has dance area, where he spends most of his time, the ‘confrontation’ area

 


	2. Tease

TEASER

The scene opens on a busy cafeteria. All of the high school stereotypes are present from the jocks to the geeks, however the biggest divide is the well dressed kids from the rich neighborhood and the darker, less put together kids of the poor neighborhood. There is general mingling otherwise. The only table that doesn’t fit this description is being zoomed in on. There are all sorts of characters here. As the camera pans over, we see several rich kids, a few poor kids, and a poor, but happy football player rough housing with a fellow teammate as he slowly finds his way over to the table. This is BAHOREL. On his left is FEUILLY. On his right is JEHAN. Then an empty spot. Then ENJOLRAS at the head of the table. Then COMBEFERRE, JOLY, BOSSUET, and, finally, GRANTAIRE.

 

ENJOLRAS seems to be completely spaced out, staring at the table. Everyone else is talking and generally having a good time, save GRANTAIRE who is staring at ENJOLRAS. The camera angle shifts so we’re essentially looking from GRANTAIRE’S point of view. ENJOLRAS slowly gets a grin on his face and moves to stand on his chair.

 

ENJOLRAS

(Shouting to the cafeteria. Slowly the din settles)

Is this all that we are? A school divided on income?

 

RANDOM STUDENT

Come off it!

 

RANDOM STUDENT TWO

For real. Let us eat in peace, ya’ hippie.

 

ENJOLRAS

(Calling back)

There are worse things to be called. Ignorant is one of them. Don’t you understand?

(Addressing the entire cafeteria again)

We’re the mediums of change here! We can overcome whatever prejudices we’ve been taught.

 

RANDOMM STUDENT THREE

Avenging angel, sit down and shut up.

 

ENJOLRAS is about to respond when a very excited COURFEYRAC comes rushing into the cafeteria pulling a very confused, exhausted, timid MARIUS with him. COURFEYRAC beelines for his empty spot on ENJOLRAS’ right hand side.

COURFERYAC  
(Very quickly without breathing much)  
Guys and non-binary conforming ethereal being, I’ve found a new one. His name is Marius, he’s adorable. Everyone say ‘Hi, Marius’. What’s for lunch? Gross. I hate lasagna. Enjolras, why are you on the chair again? Sit down before you get us kicked out. Again.

COMBEFERE  
(Without looking up)  
Breathe, Courf. Start at the beginning. And hello to you as well.

COURFEYRAC  
(Taking a deep breath)  
Marius, this is everyone. Everyone this is Marius.

GRANTAIRE  
(Mockingly)  
Congrats on finding the weirdest kids on campus

ENJOLRAS  
(Glaring at GRANTAIRE, jumping off the chair)  
Marius, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Enjolras, the leader of Les Amis de l’ABC, a social justice club here

MARIUS  
Trust me, I know who you are. Courfeyrac has shut up about it.

BAHOREL  
(Teasingly)  
Should he shut up about it?

MARIUS  
(More flustered)  
No, I didn’t mean that. He shouldn’t have to shut up about anything.

GRANTAIRE  
Give it time, you’ll change your mind about that.

MARIUS  
(Very confused)  
Sorry, who are you?

JOLY  
He’s Grantaire. I’m Joly. This is Bossuet.

BOSSUET  
Then Combeferre. Enj. Jehan.

BAHOREL  
And I’m Bahorel and this is Feuilly.

MARIUS  
(Aside/under his breath)  
Why are there so many of you?

Enter now a very bohemian girl with long, wavy dark hair, followed by a scrawny, dirty girl who might be or have been pretty at some point in her life. MUSICHETTA and EPONINE sit down by FEUILLY and GRANTAIRE.

MARIUS  
Who are they?

MUSICHETTA  
(Grinning and holding a hand out)  
My name is Musichetta but I’m not actually here.

EPONINE  
(In a bit of awe)  
Eponine.

MARIUS  
(To MUSICHETTA)  
Why aren’t you here?

MUSICHETTA  
Because woe is me who be too old for my friends.

GRANTAIRE  
Technically, you never graduated.

MUSICHETTA  
(Grinning)  
This is very, very true.

Grantaire tips a flask at her and nods before taking a long swig and stowing it in his backpack.

MARIUS  
Should you have that?

GRANTAIRE  
I have very few pleasures in life, you unknowing baby giraffe. Let me drown out the 97% sorrow.

MARIUS  
But you’re literally not allowed to have that on campus. Or at all. You’re underage.

GRANTAIRE  
Marius, dude, shut up. Just…just give me this.

BAHOREL suddenly throws his phone down on the table. It slides to the other side of the table before he grabs it back.

EPONINE  
Issues?

BAHOREL  
(Shrugging to FEUILLY)  
This little effer just beat me in Words with Friends with a 65 point word.

ENJOLRAS  
(Ignoring everyone else)  
Don’t worry about Grantaire. No one else does.

COMBEFERRE  
Manners, Enjolras. I’ll tell your mother again.

BAHOREL  
QI isn’t a word.

FEUILLY  
Don’t be upset that I’m more intelligent than you.

COURFEYRAC  
(Holding his phone out)  
Hey, Ferre, you should find a suit that matches this one for prom.

COMBEFERRE  
Prom isn’t for eight months, Courf. And you don’t know if someone isn’t going to ask you. You get asked every year.

MARIUS  
(To Jehan)  
Is it always this busy?

JEHAN  
When we’re not trying to save the world, yeah.

Cut to Marius looking slightly intimidated but equally excited. Pan around the table again. BLACKOUT and TITLE CARD.

END OF TEASER


	3. Act One

Act One

Interior: A classroom (the meeting room) with a fuming Enjolras who is furiously typing away at his laptop. Marius tentatively walks up next to him and sits down, dropping his bag by the desk. Enjolras seems not to notice him.

MARIUS  
Hey, Enjolras, right?

ENJOLRAS  
What is it? Is it more important than the newest ‘betterment’ of our education system which you are right now a part of and equally interrupting my attempts to avoid this so called fix?

MARIUS  
(Stammering)  
Oh. Um. Well. No. I suppose not.

ENJOLRAS  
Then why are you speaking and expecting an answer from me? I’m busy right now. I can talk to you in a few minutes.

MARIUS  
It’ll only take you a few minutes to write a letter or whatever about this?

ENJOLRAS  
If you would leave me alone it would only take me a few minutes to finish the letter I’ve been working on for days that I need to send off in…  
(A pause)  
Two hours. And I still need to figure out which email I’ve used with this organization before.

MARIUS  
(More confidently)  
Oh, so they recognize you?

ENJOLRAS  
No. So I know which one got blocked and which one will still allow the email will go through.

MARIUS  
(Aside)  
I’m so in a league above me.

ENJOLRAS  
If you’re speaking, I’m not listening. What are your political affiliations?

MARIUS  
Oh. Well, no affiliations but I’m…

COURFEYRAC has been walking up and hears the conversation. He quickly signals to MARIUS to not say anything. His warning goes unheeded.

MARIUS  
I’m socially liberal but fiscally conservative.

There’s a tense pause in which ENJOLRAS slowly looks up and meets MARIUS’S eyes for the first time this encounter.

ENJOLRAS  
Get. Out.

MARIUS  
What? I don’t…I don’t understand…It’s just…What better thing is there to be?

COURFEYRAC sweeps in to save the day.

COURFEYRAC  
Hey, Enjo! How’s the letter going? I took the rough draft to Ferre and he totally made it sound a ton better and I have all the signatures from the last protest, as well as a few copies for ourselves. Here, I uploaded it to my tablet too.

ENJOLRAS  
(Switching gears easily)  
Good thinking. Remember when they destroyed the one we sent to say they never got it? It’s ridiculous. I mean, what is the point of the people who speak for the People if they refuse to listen to the people?

COURFEYRAC  
They only hear when money is involved, tbh, probs.

COMBEFERRE  
(Coming out of seemingly nowhere)  
We’ve discussed the acronyms in real life, Fey.

COURFEYRAC  
Right. Sorry.

ENJOLRAS  
(Getting back on his high horse)  
Courfeyrac, how dare you bring a conservative into this club. We’re advocating for change. Not trying to stall it.

MARIUS  
Hey now, I never said that!

COURFEYRAC  
(Defensively)  
Yes, how dare I bring a new opinion into an ‘inclusive’ club. How dare he have an opinion that is not yours.

MARIUS  
What’s so bad about wanting to control the economy?

ENJOLRAS  
They shouldn’t be controlling anything!

MARIUS  
Then who should be?!

ENJOLRAS  
The people!

MARIUS  
They speak for the people!

ENJOLRAS  
No one speaks for the people! They only speak for themselves!

MARIUS  
Well, the people aren’t speaking for themselves!

ENJOLRAS  
No one is listening to them!

GRANTAIRE  
(Walking in and bored)  
Wow, I’m not the only one who stirs the blood in Apollo’s veins.

BAHOREL  
(Walking in with Grantaire, under his breath to R)  
Too bad you can’t stir his blood in the direction you want.

GRANTAIRE  
Shut up, you piece of trash.

JEHAN  
(Just behind them)  
R, language. What’s the problem, Enj, dear?

ENJOLRAS  
Fiscally conservative, Jehan. That is the problem. I cannot believe you. You’d support our military over our education.

MARIUS  
I never said that! I just think money should be conserved.

ENJOLRAS  
Dear God, that is not what fiscally conservative means, Pontmercy!

COURFEYRAC  
Well, I mean, when you think about it, it really is. Break it down to base meanings.

ENJOLRAS  
We’re not talking about base meanings right now, Courfeyrac!

By now the room is bustling and everyone is settling where they usually sit. All are watching the scene. As everyone settles down, they begin interjecting their own encouraging arguments.

BAHOREL  
(Alternating with Feuilly as if they’re game announcers)  
In the left corner we have the avenging angel himself, the protector of the people, the pointer outer of ideals, Enjolras.

FEUILLY  
In the right is the newbie, our very own underdog, some young blood in this stuffy room, Marius Pontmercy

MARIUS  
Don’t yell at him, dude. It was a major point.

ENJOLRAS  
Did you really just call me dude?!

BAHOREL  
Enjolras uses Raised Voice. It’s Moderately Effective

MARIUS

(Addressing the rest of the room)  
Does he do this often?

FEUILLY  
Marius uses Big Eyes. It’s Super Effective on the rest of the room.

ENJOLRAS  
Only when someone’s wrong.

BAHOREL  
Enjolras counters with Cold Hearted Facts. It’s Effective. Marius loses the ability to counter.

MARIUS  
(After a falter)  
You can’t just…no…don’t do…

FEUILLY  
Oh, it’s not looking good for Marius. Marius uses Sputter. It’s Not Effective at all.

COMBEFERRE  
Enj, shouldn’t our goal be to educate those who haven’t had the same opportunities as the rest of us?

BAHOREL  
Ooooh, Combeferre uses Logic. It’s Super Effective. Enjolras may be down for the count.

GRANTAIRE  
Yeah, look at me before and now.

FEUILLY  
Grantaire uses Personal Experience. It’s Effective.

ENJOLRAS  
I see no difference.

BAHOREL  
Enjolras uses Personal Insult. It’s Not Effective.

GRANTAIRE  
Then you can’t see the effects of your own revolution. Isn’t that just fucked up? What are you really striving for? World Domination?

FEUILLY  
Grantaire uses Sarcasm. It’s Effective.

ENJOLRAS  
Explain to him that this isn’t relevant.

BAHOREL  
Enjolras uses Dodge. It’s Not Effective.

JEHAN  
You seem to defer a lot. What kind of leader does that?

GRANTAIRE  
Every single president of every single country ever?

JEHAN  
Wait, does Enjolras want to be like every president of every single country ever?

BOSSUET  
Not that he says…

JOLY  
But politicians _do_ lie often.

COURFEYRAC  
Does my fearless leader betray me? I thought he didn’t want to be a politician.

JEHAN  
Yeah, because “All politicians do is sit around. They leave change in the slogan and under the vending machine”

GRANTAIRE  
But is there another reason behind his motives?

COURFEYRAC  
(Dramatically, throwing himself over Enjolras’ lap)  
Tell me it isn’t so!

ENJOLRAS  
Get off of me, you massive nerd. I don’t want to be a politician and I’m not deferring anything.

COMBEFERRE  
You’re kind of deferring a lot of things, actually, Enj.

ENJOLRAS  
No, you have to stay on my side. You’re all I have left.

BAHOREL  
Enjolras uses Beg. It’s Mildly Effective.

COMBEFERRE  
(Sighing)  
Look, let’s all just calm down. Marius hasn’t done anything wrong. Enjolras needs to calm down.

GRANTAIRE  
As usual!

COMBEFERRE  
(Continuing over him)  
If we can’t even get along within this club and work across political lines, how do we expect the rest of the world to? Regardless of their profession, be it in the government or not.

COURFEYRAC  
Hear, hear!

ENJOLRAS  
Shut up, Courf.

GRANTAIRE  
Come on, he has as much right to speak as anyone else.

COMBEFERRE

(Cutting off ENJOLRAS who’s about to argue)  
Has anyone seen Eponine?

GRANTAIRE  
She said she was going to stay in the gym for a while longer.

JEHAN  
She’s dead set on that title, isn’t she?

BAHOREL  
She better be. My ribs are so damn bruised form sparring with her.

JOLY  
Oh! I was supposed to ask when her fight is. Musichetta wants to go.

COURFEYRAC  
Does someone need to go get Gav?

COMBEFERRE  
(To JOLY)  
The first fight is next Friday.   
(To COURFEYRAC)  
And you can walk over to get him if you want. He knows where to go though.

COURFEYRAC  
Yeah, but I want to see the kids.

BOSSUET  
‘Course you do. How long until you get your teacher certification?

COURFEYRAC  
Ha. I have college first but even before that I have to survive these last months here.

FEUILLY  
I’ll walk with you over there. I want to stop by the gym and make sure Ep’s okay and not pushing herself too hard.

COURFEYRAC and FEUILLY both exit out of the room, arms linked comically. The rest of the room settles down. JEHAN is in the center, sitting cross legged on a desk. JOLY, BOSSUET, and GRANTAIRE all sit in a corner together with their desks pushed together. BAHOREL sits in the back with a chair pushed onto it’s back legs. ENJOLRAS and COMBEFERRE sit in the front center. Suddenly MUSICHETTA comes flouncing through the door, looking beautiful and bohemian still.

MUSICHETTA  
(Nodding back out the door)  
Where are they going?

BAHOREL  
To find the siblings.

MUSICHETTA  
I think Feuilly’s gonna ask Ep to prom.

BAHOREL  
(Looking stricken)  
Really?!

MUSICHETTA  
Well, I mean… yeah?

GRANTAIRE  
It wouldn’t be an issue if your girlfriend was real.

BAHOREL  
My girlfriend is real, okay! I just…worry about him is all. I think she’s more than he can handle.

JEHAN  
How so? He’s pretty strong, y’know?

BAHOREL  
Yeah, but, like, y’know…just…

GRANTAIRE  
You want to ask him out. Please stop stuttering.

ENJOLRAS  
Can we call our meeting to order please?

COMBEFERRE  
Let’s wait for Courf.

JOLY  
Are we going to ignore Combeferre’s blatant love of Courfeyrac?

COMBEFERRE  
(Startled)  
I don’t know…why would you…I don’t…

GRANTAIRE  
Know how to argue against the truth?

JEHAN  
You should just tell him. He’s adorable. You’d be so cute together.

COMBEFERRE  
We’re graduating. He’s going to Juliard and I’m going to Harvard. There’s no reason to do any of that.

ENJOLRAS  
Neither one of you have been accepted and I don’t think he’s even looking at Juliard anymore. Can we please start the meeting now?

JOLY  
Courf and Feuilly still aren’t back.

ENJOLRAS  
They can catch up. Now, did anyone get ahold of our superintendent?

BOSSUET  
That was supposed to be Courfeyrac.

GRANTAIRE  
Wow, Enjolras looked over the people as he fought for the people.

ENJOLRAS  
The only person I overlook is you. Please stop distracting the rest of the room.

GRANTAIRE  
They were literally just talking about Ferre boning Courf.

COMBEFERRE  
Hey now, no one is boning anyone.

ENJOLRAS  
And don’t talk about them like that. Some people actually enjoy relationships and aren’t just in it for the sex.

BAHOREL  
That sounds like slut-shaming, Enjo. Better watch it.

JEHAN  
Unless the standards change when it comes to Grantaire…

ENJOLRAS  
No standards change! Can we please just focus on the meeting? Has anyone contacted the principal?

JEHAN  
I did! They were relatively unreceptive but I did explain to them the situation we’re in. I’ve got permission to set up flyers and recruit people as well as hold larger meetings. He also said we should be able to hold at least one school wide meeting towards the end of the year.

ENJOLRAS  
Good. Do we have any poster ideas?

GRANTAIRE  
Don’t look at me. I’m here for the service hours.

COMBEFFERE  
These would be service hours, R. You’re one of the best artists in the school.

ENJOLRAS  
I’d rather have Feuilly work on them. I know I can trust him.

MARIUS is visibily becoming stressed, holding his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut and trying to escpae all of the noise and stimulation around him.

MARIUS  
Oh  my goodness! Everyone shut up! How can you be a club of tolerance if all you want to do is fight with everyone about everything! I mean, even the mediation between the personalities is kind of aggressive and it's not very helpful towards people who might be considering joining. You're never going to be able to change the world if you can't let  new people into your club and that includes people who are slightly different in opinion than you.

COURFEYRAC and GAVROCHE, a nine year old boy, have slowly entered the room during the speech and GAVROCHE suddenly pipes up.

GAVROCHE  
I like this one! He's smarter than all of you.

COURFERYAC  
I take personal offense to that!

GAVROCHE  
Sounds like a fight to me.

COURFEYRAC  
You're such a nerd, pipsqueak. Marius, this is Eponine's little brother. He's a little loudmouth and taking after Enjolras far too much for comfort. His name is Gavroche but we've found he replies to most anything, especially food mentions.

GACROCHE  
(Interested)  
Food?

MARIUS  
(After a breath)  
Hey. How old are you?

GAVROCHE  
I'm almost ten.

COURFEYRAC  
Which means he's nine and three months.

ENJOLRAS  
(Irritated)  
Now, can we please start the meeting?

GRANTAIRE  
I guess we better before you blow a gasket or scream for hours on end about us instead of your usual screaming for hours on end about the injustices of the world.

COMBEFERRE  
Now boys, be nice.

COURFEYAC  
Your sexual tension is not needed right now.

JEHAN  
Everyone just take a deep breath.

A collective deep breath is taken by those in the room. The atmosphere seems to relax considerably.

MARIUS  
So...about saving the world.


End file.
